


Not About Her [ABANDONED]

by Notthatnaturaldean



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: Exes, Friends to Lovers, High School, Love/Hate, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Memories, Or At Least Uncomfortable Exes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notthatnaturaldean/pseuds/Notthatnaturaldean
Summary: Time and time again, Lemony Snicket writes letters to his dead love, or does he? He may write to her, but it's not about Beatrice. It was never about Beatrice.
Relationships: Count Olaf/Lemony Snicket
Kudos: 5





	1. Those Damned Eyes

_To Beatrice - darling, dearest, dead_

_lowly, loathsome, lovely_

I wish I had been able to somehow predict some of the ways that Prufrock Preparatory School would affect Olaf, and maybe I could have prevented all of his wicked schemes and plots.

Alas, I cannot look into the future, or even change the past, so I am stuck in a middle ground of attempting to both fix and find out his evil plots in the hopes that I might someday do enough good in stopping him that I might be praised for all of my good and noble deeds, rather than being rejected or looked down upon for my mistakes and follies.

You might ask yourself what my follies could be, other than being a part of a secret underground organization, involved in dozens of morally grey activities -- a phrase which here means "not entirely legal activities that I cannot disclose to you for certain reasons of confidentiality" --, and being relentlessly pursued by the authorities for a crime I did not commit.

My only folly, however, is how even with all of his evil schemes, his wicked actions, and his terrible acting skills, I still find his damned eyes rather lovely.


	2. Not Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's said that teenagers aren't the best at expressing their emotions, but how far does Olaf go in repressing these feelings? In contrast, how far is Lemony going to try and see these feelings?

_My love for you shall live forever. You, however, did not._

_I've never hidden my love for you. you, however, hid from me._

During my life, I've hid a great many things, and for a great many reasons.

I will not describe these things, if only because it would take a great deal of time to both describe these things and to defend them. I would gladly defend them, however, as it is an instinct that most people possess that when in trouble or revealing a troubling secret that they must defend their honorable and percevied goodness in hopes that the other person will not think too lowly of them.

I consider myself a normal man, and thus I would defend myself.

Olaf, however, is not a normal man, nor is he a good man.

Throughout our years at Prufrock Preparatory School we became friends and eventually lovers.

Although we kept it on the down low -- a term that usually describes when people are hiding something but pretending to be better than liars -- from the rest of our peers. I do not understand why we felt the need to hide our relationship, other than the teenage thrill of sneaking around and doing something hidden.

While we were in drama practice, with our friends, or even in the cafeteria eating grey mystery meat, my love was obvious to everyone around us. I did not try to hide it, because I believed it to be a good and joyous thing, that I was in love, and did not feel the shame or need to hide away with my emotions.

Olaf, however, was different, even if I did not realize it at the time.

If we were holding hands and someone turned into the corridor, he would brush his hair behind his ear or fix his tie. If we were on a date and enjoying the time to ourselves, he would tell everyone that stopped by our table that it was a study session in the library.

I did not take full notice of these slight occurrences, even if they stung my heart, solely because I believed him to just be shy and hesitant to show his love for me to our peers and teachers. I do not know if my thoughts were correct because I have never asked him, but I do not trust him to tell me the truth now if I asked.

We broke up only once I got tired and miserable with him distancing himself from me, secretly meeting with his friends that I believed to be vile and cruel people, and once I concered him in our usual corner of the library of all places, and asked him why. At first he was silent, and it took me prodding him until he snapped and yelled at me. He had become vile and cruel himself, and there was nothing I was able to do to change him back to the man I loved. He was a malicious criminal that schemed and plotted through manipulation and compliments.

He became a criminal, and I hated that I was the first to be deceived by his charms and lies, blind by love like so many lovers before.

**Author's Note:**

> ik it's a weird ship but there's so much background that we don't know abt the characters that there's so much potential for hidden tension and relationships between the two
> 
> comments and feedbacks are always appreciated
> 
> haven't edited yet bc i'm a lazy bitch, pls be gentle


End file.
